Drabbles
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: Exactly what the title says, drabbles on many, many, many different characters. Now includes Circle & Tortall characters! 2 Newest Chapters: Sandry and Thom. Please R & R
1. Anders of Mindelan

**AN: **I had an idea. And it's (I think) a good one. And since that doesn't happen to me very often, I'm going with it. This series will be a very long series of unrelated drabbles. Any character from SotL, Immortals, PotS, the Trickster books, and _Student of Ostriches_, is in danger of being borrowed and drabbled upon here. I have employed my Magic Tupperware once more, so the order will be very random.

**Disclaimer (Applies to all chapters) : **I do not own the characters that originated in the works of Tamora Pierce. I'm just taking them out to play; I'm too old for toys. ;D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Anders of Mindelan  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anders looked up. Great winged horses flew above the village.

"Hurroks!" the miller screamed. But the hurroks weren't what concerned Anders and the other knights. Men sat astride the rabid-looking horses, dropping jars of blazebalm into the village.

A unicorn had landed and was charging through the street.

"Mama!" Anders turned to look for the child as a jar of blazebalm exploded nearby. The little girl was in the street, directly in the unicorn's path. Anders was under the command of a man called General Hols. The General noticed the look of determination on Anders' face.

"Mindelan, stay down!" he bellowed as more explosions happened around them.

Anders ignored the order and ran to the little girl, scooping her up in his big arms just as the unicorn drew near. The child was safe, but the unicorn's horn pierced Anders' leg through. He fell to the ground, his screams of agony filling the air.

…..

"That was stupid, Mindelan," General Hols said, standing beside Anders' cot in the infirmary.

"Yes Sir," Anders said. He wouldn't argue with the general; running in that unicorn's path _was_ stupid.

"I have to ask- why?" Anders sighed at the general's question and took a moment before answering.

"The girl- I have one her age. If it were my Gracy that were in danger, I'd want someone to help her."

"Rest Mindelan," the General said slowly. "With that leg, you'll get to see your Gracy very soon."


	2. Buriram Tourakom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buri cradled her newborn gently. She could hardly believe that she and Raoul had a son. She had labored hard and long for this. Raoul smiled down at her and their boy.

"What should we call him?" he asked. Buri looked scrutinizingly at her son's face. Suddenly a powerful memory overtook her.

"_I can't believe she really did it," Thayet said through her tears. "I can't believe she's dead."_

_Kalasin _jin_ Wilima was dead. In the panic surrounding the suicide Buri's mother and brother had been killed. Even after two days, Buri couldn't quite believe that they were gone._

_Pathom was dead. Her wonderful handsome brother, the young man who'd been her light for years. They were very close, always playing jokes and sharing stories. And now he was gone, just like that._

"_I'll never forget how beautiful she was," Thayet said, forlornly blowing her nose. Buri wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned to the open window._

"_I won't forget either," she promised herself and her brother._

Buri's eyes filled up with tears. She looked up at Raoul, smiling.

"His name is Pathom."


	3. Burchard of Stone Mountain

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Burchard of Stone Mountain  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heavy stone door of the Chamber of Ordeal opened.

"He's dead!" Sir Paxton said, looking in.

Burchard stiffened. He heard his wife break into agonizing sobs as she fell into her brother's arms.

The Girl- Keladry. She did this. She killed his son.

Burchard turned, determination set in his gait.

She must pay.


	4. Liam Ironarm

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Liam Ironarm  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a Shang warrior, Liam Ironarm knew that his time was coming. He knew that Alanna wasn't exactly fond of the idea; he was fairly young, and their relationship…

Liam got out pen and ink and wrote the hardest letter he'd ever had to write.

_Kitten, Knowing you, you think it's your fault I got killed when I did. You're thinking if you hadn't dragged me along… Forget it. _

… _If I can protect this beginning, I will have died a Dragon. You should grow old, and testy (testier), and raise lions and lionesses with a man who loves all of you. Even your Gift, and you independence, and your stubbornness._

_Practice the kicks off your left side-I don't care if they tire you out more than the right-side kicks. _

_Remember to rub that balm I gave you into the scars on your hands. _

There. It was done. But how to give it to her…

The Wildcat. Eda Bell owed Liam a favor.

And this would be it, the last favor of the Shang Dragon.


	5. Onua Chamtong of the K’miri Raadeh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. Every inch of Onua's body was saturated in it. Fresh cuts and contusions ran down her torso, arms, and legs.

Onua listened helplessly as her husband bolted the door of the home tightly. A few moments later she smelled smoke.

He'd lit the house on fire!

A puppy barked. Tahoi was big for his age, and always getting underfoot. Onua tried to shoo him away; she was afraid he'd unintentionally make her wounds worse. She was too weak to lift her arms.

As Onua drifted in and out of consciousness, Tahoi grabbed a hold of the collar of her dress. Once he got to the back door, he put his big paws up on the weak hinges, and it fell open.

Tahoi slowly pulled Onua to safety, her blood leaving a trail in the grass. Onua became aware that she was outside. The sun was bright, but she was partly in the shade of a big tree. Tahoi barked again, and then left her side, running down the road.

At length he brought a group of riders. A tall man who was perched peculiarly on his spotted gelding saw her first.

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!" he mumbled, jumping down. "Alanna, come quick!" he called towards his companions. Then he turned to Onua.

Tahoi gave a single bark and sat at her side.

"It's alright now," the man said gently. "We were riding by and saw the smoke. We would have passed on if not for this boy. He saved your life."

Onua struggled to slowly turn her head towards the puppy. Her dry, cracked lips couldn't form the words 'thank you.' He started licking her neck playfully; Onua knew that Tahoi understood.


	6. Haname noh Ajikuro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Lady Haname  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haname lived in a society where showing your feelings was considered a weakness. She tried hard to be brave, to keep her face smooth and blank as a lake's surface.

But she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes.

She occupied a secluded place in the palace gardens, with a stone bench beneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Why do you cry, Haname?" a voice said gently. She looked up into the warm brown eyes of Taiko, her love. She stood into his arms, resting he head on his broad shoulder.

"Oh Taik, I don't want to go to Tortall."


	7. Myles of Olau

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Myles of Olau  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myles entered the tent, anxious to see if Alan had woken up yet. He wasn't exactly sure why he was attracted to the boy. The young squire certainly was a strange lad.

As he came in, Myles saw Jonathan reaching for a book that had fallen on the floor. His face was pale and smooth.

Alan was in bed, face red, drinking from a water bottle. He gazed between the prince and his squire, briefly wondering if his suspicions _were_ true. Was Alan a girl? Myles quickly decided to ponder this later.

"It's time you came to. Do you realize you've been asleep for three days?"


	8. Evin Larse

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Evin Larse  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You!" Miri squeaked. "I can't believe Commander Tourakom picked _you_ to be her second!"

"And someday her replacement," Evin reminded his friend, amused at her reaction. _Does she know how beautiful she is?_ he thought.

"Your 'reign' will be complete anarchy," Miri said with a grin. "That's when I'll get out."

Evin flipped a coin between his fingers, hiding it from the world again and again. He glanced at Miri. _I'd love to kiss her._

"So you'll be free to marry?" he asked absently.

"Marry?" Miri asked, thrown. Evin watched her eyebrows furrow, first in confusion and then in amusement. _Beautiful._ "Who?"

"Someone kind, sweet, devilishly handsome…"

"The king?" Miri said coyly, looking towards the palace. "It'd never work."

"I meant me," he said. He watched as Miri searched his face. _It's now or never._ Slowly, as if in a trance, Evin leaned forward and gave Miri a small kiss. He pulled away abruptly. Miri grinned. She wasn't at all shocked.

"I know exactly who you meant; I just wanted you to stop ringing your own bell."


	9. Gary the Younger of Naxen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Gareth the Younger of Naxen  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gary paced outside the door. Inside he could hear the cries of his laboring wife.

He'd never felt so terrified before. This lady, Cythera, the woman he had spent every day with for the past ten years, was in grave danger of dying. The healers had known from early on that it would be a difficult birth.

Gary had wanted to stay at her side, but in his anxiety he caused more worry and comfort. He was sent away to await the birth outside. And so he paced.

Her cries grew louder. Midwives came and went from the room, bringing herbs and clean linens. But Duke Baird stayed with Cythera.

If she died, Gary didn't know what he would do.

At last he heard the cry of a newborn babe. He sprinted to the door, yanking it open. Duke Baird looked up at him, relief present in his eyes. He placed a tiny bundle in Cythera's arms.

"My lord, you have a beautiful daughter," she said weakly. After the new mother and daughter were cleaned up, Baird left the small family.

Gary perched on the bed beside his wife. She looked ashamed.

"We can't- I mean- we mustn't- The Duke said that I can't have any more children," she said quietly. Gary looked at her, surprised.

"My dear, you shouldn't worry about that right now. Look at our baby." Cythera smiled vaguely as she stroked her daughter's check with her thumb.

"But she's not a boy- you won't have an heir," she insisted. Gary looked at Cythera. His heart ached for his wife. She was very much in love with her daughter, and yet she still felt a desire to give him a son.

He reached down to give Cythera a passionate kiss. Then he took his child's tiny hand in his own.

"_She_ will be my heir."


	10. Spots

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Spots  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall mage's pony came to an abrupt stop, patiently turning to the leafy grass that lined the edge of the road. A large plumed hat fell off of his rider's head and landed near Spot's grazing place.

_I'm not picking that up_, Spots said vaguely. He lowered his head to the ground to pick at a clump of grass.

_Tell the Stork-Man to get it himself,_ a horse named Cloud told her human. The Daine-girl looked at her tall companion, visibly repressing giggles.

"I think you're going to have to get that yourself."

Spots watched his master climb down and retrieve the fallen hat.

"Your majesty," the man said to Spots before climbing back into his saddle.

_Serves him right_, Cloud said. She groaned lightly. The Daine-girl was giggling again. _I hate it when she does that_.

_The Stork-Man makes her giggle a lot,_ Spots said.

"It's almost dusk; maybe we should camp here tonight," Daine said.

_If you're going to 'canoodle,' as you so delicately put it, _I _am going far away; it gets noisy._

The Daine-girl gasped. She looked to Spots.

"Do you feel the same?" she asked. The Stork-Man looked on in confusion, wishing once more that he could listen in on both sides of these conversations.

Spots neighed, and followed Cloud. He heard the Daine-girl call after them.

"Don't wander too far."

_Two-leggers_, Cloud said again. _As if _I'm_ the one who needs supervision._

_The Stork-Man will take care of her, _Spots said, rearing back and starting to trot. _Let's go._


	11. Baird of Queenscove

**AN:** I feel kinda bad for using my accident to get reviews, but they really did cheer me up. Thanks a heap! We'll find out for sure today, but it's looking like my car is totaled, so I'll be getting something new (to me. It'll most likely be a used car.). My wrist is burned from the airbags, and a have a bruise by my collarbone where the seatbelt pulled. Other than that, I am fine. Thanks so much for your concerns! Enjoy the new drabbles- LoB

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Baird of Queenscove  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All eyes were on the grand staircase. Many young ladies had been introduced to the court this year, and though all were lovely, only one caught Baird's eye.

She was a shy-looking girl in a pale violet dress. Her brown curls tumbled gracefully down her back. Who was this- this vision?

"Lady Kristina of Masbolle," the herald announced. The pretty girl came gracefully down the stairs, looking carefully at the floor before her feet.

When she looked up, Baird caught her eye and gave a smile. She smiled back, blushing appropriately. Baird knew with that look that this was the girl he would marry. He took Kristina's hand and led her onto the dance floor.


	12. Gilab Lofts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Gilab Lofts  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil took a deep breath. This was it, the eve of battle. This wouldn't be the first time Gil'd "seen the kraken." One of the first times the "kraken" was a band of lost pages led by a girl.

Now the selfsame girl had grown up to be a lady knight, and she was leading another rag-tag group of warriors into the heart of Rathhausak castle.

As the gates opened, Gil didn't have time to ponder the feeling of impending doom that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Charge!" Sir Domitan commanded.

Without giving it another moment's thought, Gil charged.


	13. Piers of Mindelan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Piers of Mindelan  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you want to marry my daughter?" Piers questioned the young man.

"Yes Sir," Domitan said. He looked very nervous with his slicked-back hair, stiffly pressed tunic, and thoroughly shined boots. Dom reminded Piers of himself, when he met Lady Ilane's father.

"Don't be so nervous, boy," Piers chuckled. Dom smiled slightly at this. He launched into a speech that sounded prepared. Piers let him babble.

"Baron Piers, I care greatly for your daughter. I know that it would mean the world to both Kel and I if you would give your blessings."

Piers smiled; he liked this boy already.

"Domitan, Keladry's heart is her own. I cannot give her to you. But if she should choose you, lad, she has my approval."

"Thank you, Sir," Dom said, rising. His bright blue eyes were feverish. He strode out the door with purpose, leaving Piers to ponder his youngest daughter's impending engagement. He watched out a window as Dom caught up with Kel near the stables. He took her hands in his and dropped to bended knee.

"What are you doing?" Ilane asked, coming to his side.

"I'm watching Keladry and our future son-in-law." Ilane came and looked out the window in time to see Kel drop down to Dom's arms. As the two shared passionate kisses, some of the younger grandchildren danced around them, cheering.

Piers squeezed his wife's hand.

"That I should live to see such happiness."


	14. Adigun jin Wilima

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Adigun _jin_ Wilima  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adigun sighed. He regretted the death of his wife very much. Reports told him that his daughter, safe in the company of lady knights and shang warriors, was making her way to Tortall.

Adigun knew that many wished him dead. His food was poisoned often; he'd gone through three testers in the past week.

But today, Adigun was done. He wished so badly that he could have had a simple life with his wife and daughter. He wished that he'd followed his heart years ago and whisked then away to start a new life in mountain country. They could really have been happy. But Kalasin was too heart-strong; she would never have left her people.

It didn't matter now. Kalasin was dead, Thayet was gone, and soon Adigun would be no more.

He sat down to his supper, taking a large ladle of soup.

He felt the poison beginning to work in his veins.

It was over.


	15. Numair Salmalín

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Numair Salmalín  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numair looked down at the unicorn fever stricken girl. His pupil was ill. Though he was concerned for her health, this still presented the perfect opportunity to complete his focus.

Sometimes he and Daine would get separated on their journeys. It was often very difficult to find each other, unless Daine was in range of Spots and could guide him to her. When they were on foot, it was impossible to communicate.

Numair looked up from his book as the healer stood.

"Master Numair, would you stay while I run to the infirmary and get some things that may help Miss Sarrasri?" she asked. Numair sent her on her way, seemingly going back to his book.

But as soon as she was out of sight, Numair catapulted to his feet and went to Daine's side. She was sleeping, with Kitten at her side, resting her scaled head on her mistress' stomach.

Numair leaned over and carefully snipped a lock of her hair. As he slid the scissors and hair into his pocket, he felt a sudden urge to kiss Daine. Carefully he let his lips brush her cheek. Daine stirred slightly, mumbling indiscernible words.

Kit cracked one of her eyes open, peering at Numair. He grinned sheepishly and returned to his chair, trying to cover his embarrassment. Where had those feelings of attraction come from?

The healer bustled back into the room, and Numair made his excuses, still puzzled.


	16. George Cooper

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**George Cooper  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George looked down at his clothes. They were soaked in blood, only a little of which was his. He sighed. His people had to learn.

The King of Thieves took a small handkerchief-wrapped item from his pocket. As he lifted the lid of the cedar chest that sat beside his bed, George could hear the noise from the inn below.

He let the ear fall onto the ever-growing pile on the bottom of the box, then quickly slammed the lid shut.

His people had to learn.


	17. Maura of Dunlath

**AN:** Sorry I've dropped off the face of exam. Anyone who has ever had college exams can sympathize. Here's a chapter or two that I had to get out of my brain. I also posted a one-shot about Dom that I wrote during math class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Maura of Dunlath  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maura looked up into the pale green eyes of her guardian. He smiled gently, prompting Maura to blush and look down, feeling slightly ashamed of the fluttering wings in her heart.

Sir Douglass was Maura's guardian after her sister, Yolane's plot to overthrow King Jonathan failed. She supposed that he was there to watch her and make sure that she would not try to take the throne, but over time he'd become less and less of a protector, and more of a friend.

"Douglass, is eighteen years a long time?" she asked as she petted the wolf cub that wriggled in her lap. She was thinking of the gap in their ages.

Douglass winced sharply as the pup he held bit down on his finger. He gave the teething wolf a bone to chew on, then wiped the slime off of his finger, answering Maura's question.

"I guess eighteen years _are_ a lot to most people."

"But _you_ are not most people," Maura said with a smile. She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them lightly. Douglass chuckled.

"No, I'm not. Eighteen years ago I was a squire. It seems like only yesterday." His eyes grew distant.

Maura softly put her hand on his.

"I'm glad you came to Dunlath Valley," she said quietly. Douglass leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I am too."


	18. Coram Smythesson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Coram Smythesson  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coram watched the red-haired little boy run around the courtyard of Trebond. A very full-bellied woman followed him, but the large stomach that her pregnancy called was not conducive to catching her son.

"Let me, Lass," Coram said. He quickly strode to the child and scooped him into his arms. "Master Thom, it isn't very nice to run from yer ma."

"I almost had him," Alanna said, panting.

"I'm sure ye did," Coram said, letting the child hug his mother. "Now go rest. Yer husband sent ye to Trebond so that ye'd have you're babies in peace." Alanna looked like she might argue, but she was still breathing heavily.

"I think I will go and lie down," she said, rubbing her stomach.

Once Alanna was safely inside the castle. Thom turned in Coram's grip.

"Now, Master Thom, what can we do _quietly_ so that yer ma can get some rest." The boy thought for a moment.

"Will you tell me about Norrin and Anj'la and the Dominion Jewel?" he asked excitedly.

"Ah, yer Ma's favorite," Coram said, getting himself down on the ground with a groan. "It was nearly two hundred years ago…"


	19. Irnai, the ChildSeer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Inrai, the Child-Seer  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mama?"_

Irnai sat up, staring into the darkness. In the month since the Battle for Rathausak Castle, the new refugee camp was beginning to resemble an actual camp. The lady knight had insisted that New Hope's barracks be built before the headquarters, and now the children had a warm, dry room to sleep in.

Irnai sat in her cot, staring as a vision played in her mind. Her ears buzzed with a young girl's voice.

_Faces: Sir Nealan, a Yamani lady, a hybrid child._

"_Mama, Da, I want to be a lady knight."_

Irnai smiled. Sir Nealan would like this. His emerald-eyed daughter faded, and Irnai was left staring at a battle field.

_An axe fell, blade gleaming in the sun as it raced towards a Tortallan soldiers' arm. His eyes squeezed shut as blood splashed the ground around him. His agonizing cry filled the air._

Irnai sat up in bed, screaming. She tried to clear her mind of the image, but it refused to go away. That soldier- it was Sergeant Domitan, the kind man from the King's Own. Some of the other children stirred at Irnai's panicked screams.

Within seconds a tall, solid woman burst into the room, sword drawn.  
When she saw Irnai, she dropped her weapon and hurried to the girl's side.

"Shh. It's okay," Lady Keladry whispered, pulling Irnai into her arms. The girl began to feel safe and warm. When she'd stopped crying, the lady knight spoke again. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm-hmm," Irnai lied in a mumble. She didn't know how to tell Lady Kel that she'd seen the man that the lady knight had eyes for cut down so brutally. Lady Kel seemed to sense the lie, and she hummed softly, gently rubbing Irnai's back. The girl began to feel sleepy. Lady Kel's embrace was warm, and her heartbeat was comforting. Slowly Irnai drifted back into a sleep. Another vision overtook her.

_Lady Kel was lying on a chaise lounge in the arms of a brown-haired man. He pressed his free hand to her belly and she smiled, blushing._

"Dom_," she said, moving his hand. A wedding band glimmered from her ring finger. It was a gold ring with a modest stone, perfect for a lady knight._

"_But it's a _baby_, Kel. _Our _baby," she said, pulling her close for a kiss._

"_I hate to say it," Dom said when they pulled apart. "But I'm glad I had to leave the Own when I got hurt last year. If I hadn't, little Kel-or-Dom wouldn't be on the way."_

_His fingers wandered down to Kel's belly again, and this time she didn't bother to move them._

"_I'm glad too."_

When Irnai woke up, she felt secure for the first time in a long time. Lady Kel was still holding her, but now she was asleep too. Irnai gave her a brief hug. Lady Kel would be a good mother.


	20. Sebila of Disart

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sebila of Disart  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Sebila sat at a table in her drawing room. Before her was a list of eligible maidens. Of course, if her nephew's son would have married in a more timely matter. Raoul had waited too long, and now the best of the ladies had already been chosen. It seemed that Raoul of Goldenlake delighted in keeping his family in suspense about whether or not he would marry and continue the Goldenlake line.

Sebila's eyes searched the list. Helda of Jassi? No, the girl was too thin. It wasn't promising for bearing sons. Perihia of Jesslaw? Certainly not; her brother was an air-brain. Kaila, the eldest daughter of Cavall was too young. Sebila sighed. Why did Raoul insist on being so picky?

Halfway down the list, Sebila came to a real possibility.

Juliana of Nond had been a widow for nearly three years. In her first marriage, she had been blessed with six children, five of whom were boys.

_Juliana will do nicely_, Sebila decided. She thought she remembered something about Raoul being friends with the Nond boy who had died with the Sweating Sickness. Surely Raoul would not reject this union.

Sebila set aside the list, determined to propose the marriage to Raoul when he showed up unattended at the family ball that night.

…..

That evening, Sebila, dressed in her favorite asparagus-green velvet gown, waited for her nephew to show up. As usual he was fashionably late.

To Sebila's surprise, Raoul was not alone. He helped a short, dark-haired woman out of her cloak. She wore a dark red gown that made her cinnamon skin glow. The lady was short, barely reaching Raoul's shoulder. Her hair had been caught up gracefully in a golden net that matched the accents on her dress.

She took Raoul's arm and he led her to his great-aunt.

"May I present Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma, Commander of the Queen's Riders."

Sebila looked over the woman. She was several years younger than Raoul. A sturdy, healthy looking woman, certainly this Buriram would be able to successfully bear sons.

Sebila saw the light in Raoul's eyes when he looked at her. The lady put thoughts of the Nond girl out of her head. It was evident, to Sebila at least, that Raoul would end up with this K'mir.

She smiled at Buriram, then looked sternly at Raoul

"It's about time."


	21. Veralidaine Salmalín

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Veralidaine Salmalín  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine sighed in frustration. Her baby was calling for her in… _it's_ way. Ever since the shape-shifting child had been born, Daine had tried to rest, but the baby still needed her.

The baby decided to be a small cow for a moment. Daine heard Numair bumping around in the next room, preparing to help with the search for the Lioness' missing daughter. How Daine wished that she could help too!

The baby was a snake, and then a gosling, then a bear cub. Then she-or-he was an antelope, but only momentarily, as it shifted into a small elephant. Then all at once, the child became an octopus.

"Numair, help!" Daine cried as the infant's eight limbs began to flail. The mage burst into the room, helping Daine tame their child, until he-or-she became a lamb.

"I wish the baby would take a nap," Numair said. Daine studied his face. He looked as weary as she felt.

"I feel like a bad parent, Numair. I don't fell like I love him…her…the baby." Numair sighed. Daine knew that he was thinking the same thing. They had both been _so_ happy when they'd found out that they were having a child. They had pictured a beautiful little mage-girl, or a boy with his mother's wild magic. It had never entered their minds that the child would be a shape-shifter.

Daine felt Numair's warm arms snake around her.

"It's just new, Magelet, and you're tired. You had a _very _difficult pregnancy. And the birth…"

Daine wasn't sure why tears were welling up in her eyes. Numair held her close, trying to keep their infant under control with one hand.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Daine wiped her eyes on her sleeve, feeling very childish, and stood to answer it.

"My lady," Daine said, giving Thayet a slight curtsy.

"As I thought," Thayet said. "You're exhausted." The queen put her arm around Daine's shoulders, leading her back to bed. "Now, I order you, and you, Numair, to bed."

"But the baby-" Numair began, trying to tame a baby ostrich.

"The baby can be difficult," Daine said, rising. Thayet shushed her with a glance.

"To bed, Mistress Salmalín," she insisted, taking a little mouse from Numair's hands.

"Come, Magelet. We can't disobey the queen's order." Daine felt Numair pull her into his arms. She was getting very warm, and in seconds, they were both asleep.

…..

When Daine awoke, the room was dark. She looked up groggily, feeling Numair stir.

"Hi," she whispered with a smile. Numair kissed her passionately.

"Good morning," he whispered back. Daine smiled.

"It's dark," she said, nodding towards the window. She sat up suddenly. "Thayet."

The new parents clambered to their feet, rushing into the room that they had turned into a nursery. Daine felt a little guilty that she kept her baby in a room with padded walls, but as long as the baby insisted on shapeshifting, it was safest.

Thayet was sitting in Daine's rocker, knitting placidly. The baby was a black-and-white puppy now, curled up at the queen's feet. Daine kneeled beside her infant, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She petted the puppy's head gently.

"Were there any problems?"

"Not a one," Thayet said cheerfully. "He-or-she has been sleeping nearly as long as you have."

Daine caught Numair's eyes. He looked frustrated. But then he started to laugh. Daine joined him, laughing until it hurt. Carefully she moved the puppy into her lap. She _did_ love her baby. Numair sat beside her, bringing a warm blanket. He kissed her cheek, settling a big blanket around both of them.

"Told you so."


	22. Emmet of Fenrigh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Emmet of Fenrigh  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmet sighed. Third Company of the King's Own had been in the small coastal village of Frog Hollow for nearly a month and a half. There, under the command of Lord Raoul, they worked a little, rebuilding the town that had been destroyed in a hurricane, and rested a lot. Now one of the soldiers had bought him a local girl who was doubled over in pain. Emmet had to fight hard, but the teenage girl survived her miscarriage.

The soldier's face was riddled with guilt. That told Emmet more than he wanted to know; the soldier was the baby's father.

He left the infirmary tent, disgusted.

Outside, Emmet met a blue-eyed man who was practically dragging along a lady squire.

"Emmet, be a good lad and fix this crazy lady's hands up, will you," Sergeant Domitan said, pushing Keladry forward. As she scowled at Dom, Emmet examined her hands. They were bruised and slightly bloody, as if they'd been beaten with sticks and stones.

"What happened, Kel?" Emmet asked, reaching back into the tent to get some salve and bandages. The girl was still inside, weeping. Her soldier was sitting blankly at her side, holding her hand. Emmet ducked back outside quickly, feeling his anger growing.

"Some people are just not suited to use a hammer," Dom quipped.

"Thank you, Mistress Dom," Kel said, smiling sweetly.

"My pleasure, O graceless one." Kel and Dom both laughed gently.

_He likes her_, Emmet thought. His mind wandered back to the girl in the tent. She was about Squire Keladry's age. Emmet suddenly felt an urge to pin Dom against a tree and make him promise to keep his hands to himself.


	23. Kalasin jian Wilima

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Kalasin _jian_ Wilima  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalasin turned as her chamber door opened. Paida, Kalasin's guardian, led her daughter into the room. Buriram bowed, and Kalasin looked on approvingly. She took the K'mir girl's hand and led her to a chair. Paida took a position behind the chair, and Kalasin sat down facing Buriram.

With tears hiding unshed beneath her lashes, Kalasin began to explain her plan to the girl. Her people, the K'mir were suffering at the hand of her warlord husband. Kalasin had begged and pleaded with him, but to no avail. Kalasin knew that she'd have to take drastic actions if she wanted to have a voice.

Paida and her older son, Pathom, would remain with Kalasin and hold key positions in her plan. They would probably be killed for their troubles, if not during the plan, then in the hangman's noose.

Buriram was the only other one who Kalasin knew would be able to keep her own daughter safe.

"I am trusting you, Buriram," she finished. "Thayet's life will be in your hands."

"I will not let you down, Lady Kalasin," Buriram said, dropping from her chair to kneel. "Your daughter will be safe with me." Kalasin looked to Buriram's mother. Paida also hid tears. She nodded, and Kalasin left the room to give them a chance to say goodbye.

It broke Kalasin's heart to send Thayet and Buri away, but she knew it was what was best, and Paida had agreed; Adigun _jin_ Wilima must listen.


	24. Gimpy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Gimpy  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimpy barked. The boy had the ball. Gimpy wanted the ball. He _needed_ the ball. Gimpy chased the boy.

Gimpy stopped suddenly. He smelled sausages. He _loved_ sausages.

But there was a tree that another dog had marked. Gimpy lifted his leg to the tree.

The boy called his name. The ball! Gimpy chased the boy again.

All of a sudden, he stopped. Something strange tickled the back of his mind. The world seemed a little different. The Daine-Girl was coming. Gimpy's boy stopped, and turned around to see where he was.

"Come on, boy!" Thom called. Gimpy lolloped over, wagging his tail merrily. He knocked his boy over, stealing the ball and running. Gimpy was joyously happy. The Daine-girl was coming.


	25. Cleon of Kennan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Cleon of Kennan  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dear Cleon,_

_This day has been too short. Tonight I take my Ordeal. I'm not scared really. That's a lie- I'm petrified. I pray it gets easier as the night goes on._

_Cleon, there's something I must tell you. I know that this letter breaks our unspoken rules, but I must tell you, for I would ache to die without you knowing._

_I love you Cleon. It feels good to finally pen the word- love. If I survive my Ordeal, this letter will not be sent, and we will go on as before. _

_Be safe up there, Cleon. With luck I'll be joining you soon._

_Love, Kel."_

Cleon stared at the letter. He'd heard the news of Kel's knighthood. Why had this letter been sent? Had a nosy servant put it with the dispatches while cleaning her room?

But did it really matter? Kel loved him! Him!

Cleon longed to saddle his horse, ride to Corus and sweep Kel into his arms.

To hell with their unspoken rules. Cleon loved Kel. They deserved to be happy. Cleon got out pen and paper to write a letter to Kel, his love.

As he was penning the opening, a knock sounded on the door. Cleon pulled it open, annoyed at the disturbance. It was a clerk.

"Yes?" Cleon demanded almost rudely.

"Excuse me, Sir Cleon, but there is a mage message from Kennan."

Cleon's heart sank. He felt like there was a lump in his throat and a brick in his belly. Not much news from home was important enough for a mage message. Trying to keep his voice low, he nodded to the clerk.

As he followed the man from his room, Cleon picked up Kel's letter, tucking it inside his jacket's pocket. He had a bad feeling that he would never finish his response.


	26. Shinkokami

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Shinkokami  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Shinkokami smoothed her gown across her lap. Roald stood at her side. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Like her husband, Shinko's eyes were fixated on the door of the Chamber of Ordeal.

This wasn't the first time the princess had waited out the Ordeal of a loved one: Roald, Kel, Liam, Vania; there had been many. However this Ordeal was different. This time it was Shinkokami's daughter in the Chamber.

As she sat stiffly beside her husband, Shinkokami went over her knowledge of Lianokami's fears. As a three-year-old she was afraid of the dark. A few years later Prince Jasson kept the princess awake late into the night with stores of the monster that hid under the bed in the royal nursery. Lia also had a phobia that was unaccounted for: fear of small lizards. None of these things could kill her, could they?

Roald squeezed Shinko's hand. The Chamber was opening. Their daughter stumbled out to be caught by Keladry of Mindelan, her knight master. Liankokami's right hip was bleeding lightly and she sported several healthy bruises, but other than that she looked fine. Shinko stood but Roald caught her arm, keeping her from running to her daughter.

"She's fine," he whispered. Lianokami looked up to meet her parents' eyes and grinned wearily. Shinko felt like crying with joy.

Lia had made it.


	27. Lianne of Conté

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Lianne of Conté  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lianne watched her son from a palace window as he said goodbye to Alanna. Jonathan looked so serene, so sad. Lianne knew that Alanna was sad too, but that she felt compelled to leave because she'd hid her identity and then killed Duke Roger.

In her heart, Lianne knew that the lady knight would come back to Corus some day. After all, she was carrying Jonathan's heart away on her journeys. Lianne had hope that Alanna would return it to him later.

Jonathan and Alanna were both too headstrong to have a successful marriage. Jonathan needed someone who would settle down and bear his children, and Alanna needed someone who would put up with her stubborn ways. Lianne hoped that they'd realize this on their own. She didn't want to force Alanna to become the court lady that Jonathan's position demanded.

Even if it wasn't fit for her to say so, Lianne admired the courage and determination that Alanna must have possessed to become a knight. She didn't have the heart to break her.

She watched Jonathan kiss Alanna, and then the new knight mounted her golden horse and galloped away.

_Please let them see on their own that they wouldn't be happy_, Lianne prayed.

Jonathan walked back to his two big friends. One of them thumped him on the back in consolation.

_It's what is best_.


	28. Yukimi noh Diaomoru

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Yukimi _noh_ Diaomoru  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal stumbled from the Chamber of Ordeal. His knight master, Lady Alanna, jumped forward to catch him.

Yuki felt herself rise a bit to get a better view above the crowd. Neal looked exhausted, but he was in one piece. He was her knight in shining armor.

As Neal and Lady Alanna started down the walkway to leave the Chapel of Ordeal, Yuki fumbled with her obi, untangling her _shusuken_.

When Neal got to her, he paused. Yuki held out the fan, catching his gaze. He took it, a spark lighting in his emerald eyes.

Lady Alanna pulled him off, mumbling about resting away from the crowds.

…..

Nearly six hours after Neal's Ordeal had ended, Yuki slipped into his room. His father, Duke Baird, was there. He was seated beside the bed, waiting for his son to awaken.

"Your Grace," Yuki whispered as the duke rose.

"You are quite a lily, Lady Yukimi. You must be special to have captured my boy's heart."

"He has had a hold on mine for awhile, Sir," Yuki replied.

"Well, I, for one, approve," Baird said. Yuki flipped her fan open to hide her smile. "I'll give you some time alone." Duke Baird left the room, closing the door behind him.

Instead of taking the duke's vacated chair, Yuki carefully climbed up onto the bed beside Neal. She nestled into his side, one hand grasping his, and the other gently stroking bits of fallen hair away from his eyes.

Yuki let her lips brush Neal's cheek. They left a mark from the color she had painted on earlier.

Neal stirred. When he saw Yuki, he smiled slowly.

"What a pleasant way to wake up," he said, pulling her close. Yuki's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. She felt ashamed, but she didn't hide her crying.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked with the air of a man who had just stepped on a cat's tail.

"You could have died," she whispered. "I've seen the emperor in the Islands execute people at the drop of a hat, but imagining them carrying your body out of that Chamber was far worse; I couldn't bear it. I just feel so relieved to be able to hug you."

Neal kissed her until she was quiet.

"I love you, Yuki," he drawled. Yuki felt his hands wander down the back of her kimono. She put her arms around Neal's neck, returning his passionate kisses.

Some time later, Yuki felt as tired as Neal looked. She smiled over at him and he grinned back. He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"I guess that this means we're betrothed, my dear," he whispered, adjusting his blanket so that it covered her bareness. Yuki blushed heavily.

"I love you too," she said at last.


	29. Tobeis Boon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tobeis Boon  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July10, 461  
Tobeis of New Hope

Lady Kel has disisdid that I need to improov my writin, so she gav me a jurnal to keep. It's mynn. She said I hav to writ evry day, at leest a lill bit.

I liv with Lady Night Keladry of Mindelan at her refugee camp, New Hope. She bowt me from Ol Alvik at Queensgrace. At first I thowt she was goin to be usin me to chop her poppy brick or to refil her ale mug, but she aint like that at al. She is kind an gud an she taks gud car of me.

Lady Kel commands New Hope, but soon we are goin to her home at the palace in Corus. I am xcitid 'acos I've never sin a castl befor. I wunder if they hav big stabulls?

Lady Kel says that when we git there a lady named Onua might take me a teach me to use my horse magik. That would be gud. I like horses, specialy Lady Kel's Peachblossom. He likes to byt Sir Neel.

Her dog is nic, to. Well I hav work to do, so I'd better get goin. I need to do my chowrs so Lady Kel will let me go ridin.

I just want to say inmy jurnal that I hav fownd somun who don't think I be a boon. I am happy now.

-Tobe


	30. Wyldon of Cavall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Wyldon of Cavall  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyldon sighed. The Scanran War was winding down and for that, he was grateful. His youngest daughter, Margarry, was engaged to he married to his former squire, young Owen of Jesslaw. Wyldon knew that Owen would be good to Margarry, and she seemed to like the lad, so he agreed.

The wedding pulled greater sums from Wyldon's pocket than he would have liked, but Margarry was his youngest (and favorite, if it was right to have a favorite) daughter. Wyldon put aside the cost to make her happy.

Wyldon tried to enjoy himself at the wedding feast. He watched Owen and Margarry dance together. Their white clothes gave them the air of clouds. Their eyes seemed to burn with their hidden desires for their wedding night to begin. Wyldon's knowledge of this gnawed at him. Young Owen would be…canoodling…

With his daughter?

Trying to take his mind from this train of thought, Wyldon excused himself to his wife, Lady Vivenne. Instead of going to the privy, as he'd implied he was, Wyldon wandered down a hall of the castle.

After awhile, he heard a scrambling sound in a small library. Thinking someone was in danger, Wyldon pushed open the door.

Instead of finding a servant beneath a stack of fallen books, or a group of scuffling pages, Wyldon looked into the eyes of a very red-faced lady knight.

Keladry was in the arms of a man who wore the uniform of a sergeant in the King's Own, or half of it anyway. Keladry herself was fumbling with the ties of her dress tunic, trying to make herself presentable. The soldier grinned sheepishly at Wyldon.

"Excuse me," the weathered knight mumbled, turning quickly from the room.

When the door was closed, he leaned against it, letting out a long sigh of surprise. He could hear voices through the door. The sergeant laughed.

"Stop it Dom!" Keladry scolded. "It's not funny."

Wyldon went back to his daughter's wedding feast. His hopes of putting canoodling couples from his mind were gone. Lady Vivenne smiled when she saw him. She winked, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Wyldon looked at her in surprise. Apparently his thoughts weren't alone in the gutters.

Onlookers would have seen him smile and take her hand, helping her to rise from her seat. They joined the dancing, but once they'd circled the hall, Wyldon led his wife from the room.

Love was in the air.


	31. Cythera of Elden

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Cythera of Elden  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cythera of Elden looked into the eyes of her love, Sir Gary of Naxen. He was kneeling beside her as she sat on a fallen log. They often wandered together into the Royal Forest, taking long meandering walks. Cythera felt safe; Gary was good with a sword. He could protect her.

Like the day that a big festival had been held to celebrate the birth of Prince Roald. Gary had brought Cythera to this secluded spot to celebrate on their own. In the midst of their...celebrating, a small wolf had attacked, and Gary had killed it, and then they laughed about it.

But now Gary's brave face was creased with worry.

"Are you sure, my love?" he asked, holding both of her hands in his. Cythera nodded.

"There is most definitely a child in my belly," she said. "Gary, we must marry or bring shame to Naxen and to Elden."

"Yes, my sweet," he mumbled, tracing her lean figure with calloused fingers. He was too shocked to realize that his words didn't sound true. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

_It won't be long, it won't be long, it won't-  
__Because it can't be long before our dreams come true.  
__Because you know I don't belong  
__And further more I shan't belong  
__To anyone but you_.

"I had a wedding in mind," Cythera mumbled into Gary's shoulder. "I would be wearing a beautiful white gown, studded with pearls. You'd be standing at the end of the aisle, and I'd float down towards you. Then the priest would perform the marriage rites."

Gary lifted Cythera's chin with a finger. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Why does the baby have to change that?" Gary asked. "We can still have a beautiful wedding. "

Cythera smiled shakily.

"Promise?" Gary grinned and kissed the end of her nose.

"Promise."

_In a little while, just a little while  
__You and I will be 1, 2, 3, 4,  
__In a little while I will see your smile  
__On the face of my son to be-  
__Forever hand in glove  
__Is the way I have it planned  
__But I'll only stay in love  
__If the glove contains your hand.  
__In a velvet gown, I'll becoming down the aisle  
__And it's bound to seem as though the waiting's only been a little  
__In a little while._

"Sweet, when is the baby due?" Gary asked, hand on her stomach. Cythera smiled.

"Early April," she said, grasping his hand.

"April," he repeated, breathing deeply. "That's only six months."

"That's why we have to marry now," Cythera whispered.

_My time is at a premium  
__For soon the world will see me a  
__Maternal bride-to-be  
__I know I mustn't worry Gary,  
__Still I wish you'd hurry Gary  
__Gary marry me._

Cythera smiled at Gary from across the dance hall. Looking around carefully to see that no one was watching, Cythera pressed her wedding gown to her body, showing off the faint bulge of her baby to her new husband. Gary grin widened, and he excused himself to the friend that he'd been talking with.

Cythera put her white-gloved hand in his and rose from her seat. For the past two weeks Gary had been treating her with the kind of delicacy that is reserved for antique vases. He put his free hand on Cythera's waist, leading her around the dance floor.

Chances were that people would know that their child was not conceived within their marriage, but Cythera didn't care. She would have a beautiful baby of her own, and the wait would be short.

_In a little while, just a little while  
__You and I will be 1, 2, 3, 4,  
__In a little while I will see your smile  
__On the face of my son to be-  
__Forever hand in glove  
__Is the way I have it planned  
__But I'll only stay in love  
__If the glove contains your hand.  
__In a velvet gown, I'll becoming down the aisle  
__And it's bound to seem as though the waiting's only been a little  
__In a little while._

**AN: **I'm not sure I like the way this turned out. The song is "In a Little While" from the Broadway musical "Once Upon a Mattress." The part where is says "Gary," it's really "Harry."


	32. Domitan of Masbolle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Domitan of Masbolle  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dom looked around the courtyard at all the stiff nobles. For Princess Shinkokami's birthday, Prince Roald had hired musicians from Yaman to come over and play their native music. They'd composed a song for her. It was being performed in the gardens. The princess looked radiant, her belly full with a new babe. Roald sat beside her, bouncing their young daughter on his lap.

But the royal family was not who drew Dom to the gathering. His eyes searched the faces. There she was.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was standing with Cousin Neal and his lady, Yukimi. Kel was dressed in a blue gown with cream trim. An open gray Yamani kimono was draped over her dress. She looked radiant in Mindelan colors. Dom went to stand beside her as the music began.

A man playing a _shamisen_, a three-stringed Yamani lute, started the introduction. Slow moving chords and disjunct intervals were played rhythmically.

Then a woman began to sing.

"_Hauksen no  
__sue hirogani no  
__sue kakete…"_

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered. Dom looked at her. He couldn't help but think that she was much better than the music.

"It's lovely," he said. "I just wish I understood the words."

"I could translate," Kel offered with a smile. Dom nodded thinking of how brilliant her smile was. Kel listened for a moment longer, then began to whisper the words in Common.

"A white fan  
spreading out  
lasting forever  
the firm pledges  
like the silver node of the fan  
shimmering in shadows  
the bough of the pine trees  
the splendid leafy color of  
a deep green  
the clearness of the pond  
in the garden approached  
undisturbed by waves of wind  
the surface of the water  
what an enviable life  
don't you think?"

Dom looked down about two inches into Kel's hazel eyes. She held his gaze for a moment, but then she looked down, a light blush rising on her cheeks.

"It _is_ beautiful," Dom said, voice low. "Like you." Kel's blush deepened, but now she raised her eyes to meet his. "Sergeant Domitan, I do believe that you are flirting shamelessly. Stop toying with my maiden's heart," Kel scolded quietly and playfully.

"Why? Does it belong to anyone in particular?"

"Shh!" Neal said, breaking the mood. Kel and Dom hadn't been whispering very loudly, so Neal had not heard their words, just the low murmur of their voices.

Dom caught Kel's hand and pulled her away to a secluded place in the gardens. They could still hear the music, even with the flow of a white marble fountain.

"There," he said. "Now we can speak in peace."

Kel smiled and seated herself on the fountain's edge. The musicians were playing a wordless melody now. Kel closed her eyes as she listened.

Dom watched her. She looked so beautiful and happy. He sank slowly to sit beside her. Kel opened her eyes to look at him.

"My father loves this song," she began. Quickly, Dom cut her off with a kiss. At first he felt Kel go stiff beneath his hold, so he kissed her again. By the third time, Kel had put her arms around his neck, and was kissing back. Dom tightened his grip on her waist, pulling Kel close. His hand, unconsciously placed between her outer kimono and her dress, ran down Kel's hip.

"Dom!" she cried, pulling slightly away. Now her face was _really_ red. She was panting lightly as well, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry," Dom said quietly.

"Don't be sorry," Kel whispered. "I liked it. Just take it slower. I'm not a girl from an inn's upstairs room."

"I don't want to trifle with you, Kel," Dom said. "I love you." He nearly kicked himself for speaking so freely. Kel was about to laugh in his face; he just knew it. But when he looked up, Kel was grinning. She let her face draw close to his.

"I love you too, Dom."

Dom nearly fell off of his seat. As it was, the back of his tunic was soaked in the fountain. Kel flashed him a mischievous smile, then pushed him gently into the fountain.

Water rushed up Dom's nose and mouth. He splashed to the surface, sputtering.

"That my lady, was not fair," he said when he could speak. "You're lucky you're wearing that pretty dress, or I might return the favor." Dom tried to stand and climb out, but he slipped and crashed back down.

Kel winced.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked, standing. Dom grinned as Kel offered her hand. "Don't you dare pull me in there! I'm a lady."

"That you are, Kel," he said, standing up to kiss her.


	33. Lady Catherine

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Lady Catherine  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the Journal of Lady Catherine,  
Aunt of Thom and Alanna of Trebond

**The Third Day of October**

Today I arrived at Trebond with my two darling daughters. I've always adored Lord Alan, even before my dear sister married him.

My Coraminde and Driselda were ecstatic to see my nephew and niece, Alanna and Thomas. I hate that my angels love those little trollops so much. The poor motherless things don't have a clue how to behave in decent society, what with their father holing away with his books all the time.

Poor Lord Alan should not have to be alone anymore. I can fix his marriage status, of that I am sure. Once I've successfully become his wife, I will ship his urchins off to the convent-school, and be rid of them. My angels do not need their negative influence.

**Later**

Our stay at Trebond Castle has been cut short. I'd been making myself at home for naught but twenty minutes when I glanced at myself in the mirror. It's hard work, directing soldiers who don't have a whit of behavior instilled in them. As I was tucking one of my luxurious curls back into place, an apparition appeared over my reflection.

Needless to say, I was distraught. Then the ghost climbed out of the mirror, calling my name. I gathered up the gown that I had set out and flew from the room. I caught my angels' hands at the bottom of the stairs, and demanded that the servants bring my things back to my carriage. We are going home, and without so much as a glimpse of Lord Alan. Alas, it is sad that he never ventures from his home.

Many a blue moon will shine before I return to the haunted castle of Trebond.


	34. Kalasin of Conté

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Kalasin of Conté  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dear Mother and Father,

I will begin by asking your forgiveness for not writing much sooner. I do not want you to think I have been angry at being sent away from our home, when in actuality, I have just been pressed for time of late.

Now, as for what has happened to me in the past few weeks, I barely know where to start. I guess the beginning is the best place.

I was very upset when we parted and I boarded the ship. I spent the first half of the journey pouting in my room, like a small child. For that, I am ashamed. I don't really want to dwell on the boring voyage, for the reason that I believe that an empress shouldn't point out her weaknesses to others.

More interesting was the exact moment when Carthak officially became my home. It happened on neutral ground, on an island in the Great Inland Sea, just between Tortall and the Carthaki Land Mass. An official looking building had been erected for this occasion, with a golden roof and marble floors that shone like mirrors.

I was taken to a changing room and was instructed to remove my clothes. I did as bade, expecting to be given a dress from my new wardrobe; you know, the one I've spent months being fitted for. But my expectations were wrong.

Once I had stripped, the maid explained that I was to walk through the door into a room full of strangers (Carthaki strangers at that), and hence leave my former life behind.

When she opened the door my face felt _hot_. I'm sure it was as red as a tomato. But (other than that) I didn't let my discomfort show. I kept my head held high until well after a Carthaki maid gave me a silken red robe.

I will admit that after that situation, I had a death grip on that robe. It was not coming off until I had some real clothing to replace it.

At the time, I was mortified, but now I actually think that it's kind of funny. If it had been Roald, he'd have just laughed it off, and strode through the room, showing himself off. Well maybe not quite that, but he wouldn't have been as humiliated as I was.

The banquet that evening was much less nerve-wracking. I got to wear the beautiful midnight blue silk gown with the gold trim, the one that you designed, Mother. Kaddar sat at the end of the head table, and I was at his right-hand side. I kept my behavior in check, not only because of my proximity to Kaddar, but partly because of the little boy who sat beside me.

Alikan is the son of Kaddar's sister, Kala. If Kaddar (meaning me, of course) fails to produce an heir, then Alikan will be the next emperor.

I was acutely aware of Alikan, as small children have a way of copying the behavior of those around them. It reminded me of the story that you like to tell, Father, about the time that Roald was seated near a noble who had decided to pick his nose. If you didn't look over there and see Roald with his own finger in his nose! The court stopped dining in public three days later, was it?

I certainly hope that you never told that story to Shinkokami. It's not one of Roald's brightest moments. Of course, he was a lad of but two.

Anyways. I've gotten off track.

Alikan is very adorable and very smart. He chattered at me, welcoming me to Carthak and offering a personal tour of the menagerie, until his nursemaid came to fetch him to bed. The only person I had to talk to then was Kaddar. I was quite nervous at first, but in all honesty, I've found that Kaddar is a kind man, who will make a good husband, and that Carthak may be a strange land in comparison with Tortall, but it is already growing on me. I hope that I will get to see you both again soon.

Please give my love to Liam, Lianne, and Vania, as well as Roald, Shinko, and the baby. I am always thinking of you all.

Love,

Soon-to-Be Empress Kalasin Iliniat of Carthak

Your Kally


	35. Alvik of Queensgrace

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alvik of Queensgrace  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Alvik cuffed his little daughter he was sorry he'd done it. The blow left his own ears ringing; it nearly knocked him out.

Curse that Tobeis rat. He was a boon Alvik should never have taken on. The useless slug would have died in the snow like he deserved if Alvik'd left him be. But no, he had to pay for the boy's indenture.

Now little Tobe would get to ride off and be pampered by a lady knight and her crazy noble friends, all Alvik had to show for it was a hedgling's curse. Alvik sent more curses to the far-away boy and got back to his drinking.


	36. Lianokami of Conté

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Lianokami of Conté  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mequid of the Copper Isles, son of Queen Dovasary, was two years younger than Lianokami. His older twin sister was the heir to the Kyprish throne, therefore a marriage contract had been drawn up between him and Princess Lia. Now they were meeting for the first time.

Lianokami felt very graceful in her new gown. It was a deep red in color and the neckline dipped down generously, showing off the bosom she had inherited from her father's side of the family.

A ruby necklace that Mequid's family had sent when the marriage contract was finalized hung just beneath her throat, glittering with the gems that had been set into her sleek black hair. Lia's skirt swept back and if she twirled at all on the dance floor that night she would be surrounded by a glorious satiny mass. The very best thing about her outfit was that the dress covered up the horrible scar that ran across her left arm and torso.

Lia hated to be reminded of the assassination attempt that had been ignited by one of her fellow squires when she was a fourth year. When she had recovered she had barely been able to talk her father into letting her take her Ordeal of Knighthood, but in the end he had come around, and now Lia was a lady knight and the heir to the Tortallan throne.

Mequid was dressed as majestically as she was, in his Copper Isle finery. He carried a ring on a delicate pillow, another betrothal gift. He strode confidently down the red carpet in the throne room, to Lia's throne, which was a smaller version of the ones behind her that her parents occupied.

When Mequid got close enough, he bowed. Lia saw mischief in his eyes, the same that she detected in his handwriting. He straightened, spouting what sounded like a rehearsed statement.

"My lady, Princess Lianokami, It is my great pleasure to finally meet you."

Lia smiled, standing, and took his hand, accepting the ring he offered. He squeezed her hand, obviously no more comfortable in front of crowds than she was. Her tension was immediately eased. It seemed she had a lot in common with this young man, with their mischievous natures. Mequid was kind; he'd make a good husband and a good king.


	37. Vivenne of Cavall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Vivenne of Cavall  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Vivenne rounded a corner into the kennels. She and her husband had been breeding their dogs all summer, and there were several litters expected any day now.

She stopped suddenly when she saw two forms kissing in the corner.

"Margarry?"

"Mama!" the girl exclaimed. Her secret beau, Squire Owen of Jesslaw, began to spout an apology to Lady Vivenne. She smiled, entertained.

"It's alright, young man. I remember what it's like to be young. A little kissing will mean no harm if it doesn't lead to my daughter losing her chastity." Owen blushed profusely.

"Mama!" Margarry exclaimed. Lady Vivenne smiled innocently.

"What I really want to know is how you intend to keep this a secret from your father? I swear the man has eyes and ears everywhere."

"You won't tell him, Mama, will you?" Margarry said, near begging.

"He'd probably have me castrated," Owen said bluntly. "Please don't tell him, Lady Vivenne."

Vivenne smiled. She heard one of the dogs whimpering. She checked on the animal, recognizing all the signs of labor.

"It'll be our secret if you help me with Mitzy," Vivenne offered. "The pregnancy has much weakened her, but she is fiercely afraid of humans."

"I'll sacrifice my hands to save my… never mind." Owen turned redder with his new outburst.

"I'll help Mama," Margarry said.

"You should run along, Master Jesslaw. I'm sure you have work to see to," Lady Vivenne said in dismissal.

Mitzy didn't really need any help with her puppies. Her instincts were good, and she took care of everything herself. She had a fine litter of seven, one of which was female.

"My goodness that looks painful," Margarry said as she watched the final puppy be delivered.

"It's even worse for humans," Vivenne said tactfully. "That's why it's best to wait a long time before… canoodling."

"Mama!" Margarry said in a near-whine. "Trust you to turn this into one of _those_ talks. I really like Owen, but I'm not ready for that kind of relationship. And Owen… he's not mature enough yet. Let me assure you, I will wait a long time before I canoodle with Owen of Jesslaw."

"I'm glad to hear that," Vivenne said, assured. The puppies now suckled from their mother's tits. "It's good to know that you're sensible, Margarry."

"How long did you wait before you…"

"I was a virgin when I was married off to your father. We barely knew each other, so our marriage began very strained. Our first time was nearly three years after the wedding, and we efficiently made your sister at the same time. You see Margarry, you don't just need to be married, you need to be ready."

"You know, most of the girls at the convent would sooner die than to do this kind of thing with their mother," Margarry said.

"What kind of thing is that?" Vivenne asked.

"Deliver baby dogs and talk about how they were made," Margarry said matter-of-factly. Vivenne smiled.

"I'm glad we can talk too."


	38. Owen of Jesslaw

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Owen of Jesslaw  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the Journal of Owen of Jesslaw  
Midwinter 453

… _I used some of my spare change to buy two new books. One is about horses, and the other is a ballad of the famous bandit Long Lankin. I'm studying, in case I ever get to catch any real bandits like the ones that killed my Ma._

_Midwinter is jolly this year, even though I had hot soup poured down my back and I had to serve a table full of girls, and I got a black eye. Joren and his friends are such pansies. One day Kel will show them._

_I got lots of presents today. My sisters made me some tasty candy and Papa sent me a new belt knife. Prince Roald got me the niftiest little book of poems. I don't get most of them, but Roald said understanding will come, whatever that means. Neal gave me a key and told me it was for my mouth._

_My favorite present was from Kel. She gave me a Yamani throwing star. I tossed it across the room before, and it got stuck in the wood of the door frame. I had to carve it out with my belt knife. I hope Salma doesn't notice. Papa wouldn't like to have to pay for that. _

_Well I have extra etiquette lessons with Master Oakbridge now. Time to pretend like I care about manners and such…_


	39. Raoul of Goldenlake

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sir Raoul of Goldenlake  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raoul heard crashing steps coming through the forest.

_Mithros help us,_ he thought as two hairy legs appeared through the trees. Raoul had seen giants before, and though he was the victor in both battles, it was not an experience he wished to repeat.

As he yelled for the rest of the squad to stay back, Raoul yanked out his warhammer. He heard curses muttered from behind, and one young man yelled, "Horse lords. She gonna get 'm!"

Raoul yanked his head up to look into the big, bright eyes of a giantess. Before he could decide if she was a lady or not, and therefore whether or not he could attack her chivalrously, she scooped him up into her arms. The Knight Commander was carried off, like a baby, to the cave of the giantess.

Inside, she rolled a large boulder into the cave's opening. Raoul despaired, for he only had one squad of the Own with him. Those men alone would never get the rock away from the door. The giantess lit candles the size of torches, then took Raoul's weapons, crushing them to pieces between two very large fingers.

Like a dog, Raoul was tethered to a post with a long hemp cord. For awhile he struggled with the knot, but once he realized that he was not going to be able to get it undone, he sat down, watching the giantess. She went about making him a bed near his post.

Raoul wondered how long she would keep him as a pet. Would he be here in this cave for the rest of his days?

When his sleeping place was done, the giantess made supper. Hers consisted of three spit-roasted deer. She pulled a thigh from the smallest one and fixed Raoul a plate. She had silverware and plates which looked to have been scavenged from a deserted village.

Raoul picked at the food, trying to formulate an escape plan. The giantess watched him, batting her eyes. After supper, she snuggled up to him, pulling the man close and stroking his hair gently. Suddenly, enlightenment hit. Raoul wasn't going to be a pet; he was to be a _lover_!

When the giantess fell asleep, he mumbled out a prayer to whoever was listening.

Suddenly, the boulder rolled slowly away from the mouth of the cave. He grimaced, glancing at his bed companion. She slept on.

Raoul looked down at his redeemers and his heart sank. His men had been assisted by another force.

"Well, look what we have here," Buri whispered with a sly grin. Raoul groaned.

_Riders_. He'd never hear the end of this.


	40. Roald of Conté

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Roald of Conté  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roald gently lifted his newborn daughter from the healer's arms. The baby stopped crying and yawned sleepily. A moment later she drifted off. Roald grinned and shifted his gaze to his wife.

Shinko's head drooped heavily on her pillow, but she was glowing with happiness. Roald passed the child to her mother, kissing her forehead as he did. The baby stirred, but did not wake.

"What should we call her?" Roald whispered, settling down at her side. Shinko looked uncertain. Roald put an arm around her and prompted her to speak.

"What is it?"

"My mother died protecting me from a pirate raid when I was only four. I'd like to name the baby after her."

"What was her name?"

"Lianokami."

"Lianokami," Roald parroted, letting the word slide over his tongue. It sounded Yamani, but most people would associate it with his grandmother, Lianne. The name would be seen as a diplomatic move. Roald looked down at his daughter. He hated the fact that she would grow up just as he and Kalasin had. She would be a political pawn.

Roald gently ran his thumb over the baby's cheek. "Little Lia," he said quietly, giving Shinko the smile he knew she wanted to see. "It's perfect."**  
**


	41. Tristan Staghorn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tristan Staghorn  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will _not_ walk away unscorched!"

Tristan quickly gathered all the strength he could muster, ready to throw his fiery tornado at the wild mage. With a look of despair, his old friend, Numair Salmalín, moved his lips, speaking in a tongue that made the air screech. Suddenly Tristan felt a deep magic gripping his body.

First his feet stuck together. He looked down to see wood, with roots growing out to clutch the dirt beneath him. Next his arms stiffened, reaching out towards the sky, sprouting branches and leaves. Finally his chest began to harden.

Tristan gasped for air bye got none. Just as suddenly as the power grasped him, it let go. Tristan's need for breathing ceased. He was a stiff, unmoving tree.

He just felt … bored.**  
**


	42. Dovasary Balitang

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Dovasary Balitang  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove heaved a deep sigh. The thing she hated most about being queen was having to suffer through all the formalities. Long, boring meetings that accomplished next-to-nothing, longer court balls where Winna had to whisper the names of visiting nobles into Dove's ear, endless discussions about with whom she would produce an heir. It was all stifling to the young queen.

At times she missed Sarai. Her older sister had given Dove many headaches, but Dove had liked following her around and spying on her. Dove often wondered what it would have been like if Sarai had not fled the Isles to marry the Carthaki. Dove could have worked for Aly, spying out in the realm, keeping Sarai from danger. Always Dove stopped this train of thoughts. Sarai was selfish, and would have made a poor queen. Besides, Dove wouldn't have been allowed to work for Aly. She'd have been stuffed into some solar stitching for the rest of her days. She'd have hated that more than her meetings.

At other times she missed Elsren. He had moments where his temper tantrums were unbearable, but Winna had handled him well. Her little brother had been mischievous and silly, and he reminded Dove not to be so serious all the time.

But the one thing that Dove missed the most was the nightly game of chess with her father. Duke Mequen had never, ever been to busy to play with her. She longed for the council he could give her. Her mind was constantly trying to figure out a scenario in which her queenship could have come about without her father's death. He could have abdicated the throne in her favor. Sarai would still have to have fled to Carthak with her love, and Elsren would still have to die.

Dove stopped. She couldn't allow herself to get wrapped up in her grief for Mequen. The war took fathers from many families, along with brothers, mothers, sisters, aunts, uncles… the loss was great, but the gain was better. The raka were free and at peace with the luarin. Dove forced herself to look at the bigger picture, the greater good.

No one would ever have to know that she wore her father's ring on a chain beneath her dress, and would for the rest of her days.


	43. Sandrilene fa Toren

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sandrilene fa Toren**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Briar cried. "Be careful with those daggers!"

"They're tiny pins," Sandy said. "And if you would just hold still, you might not get pricked so much!"

She shot her brother a glare before returning to her stitching. At twelve, poor wiry Briar was no bigger than his sisters, and therefore served as the perfect dress model for Sandry's creations.

"In case you haven't noticed, Duchess I'm a _boy_," he said. "We fidget, and frolic, and fight, but we do not sit still, especially not to wear a dress. "

"I can't sew it and wear it at the same time. If you pull out all my basting, you will regret it," Sandry warned, as another pin pricked him, this time on purpose. Briar shouted out again, and she sighed. "Will you give it a rest?!"

"Only if you promise to be careful," Briar said, agreeable at last. Sandry went back to work. The dress was pink, and very formal, something she would wear when her Uncle's sons visited next month. She didn't tell Briar, but in this particular shade of pink, his skin glowed very becomingly. She pictured Briar in the dress and a wig, curtsying and dancing at a high society ball. The thought was highly amusing, and it made her giggle.

"What're you laughing at?" he drawled. Sandry sobered, but did not answer him. Using her magic to continue stitching without pricking her brother, Sandry became absorbed in her task. She didn't notice when Briar began to look longingly out the open window, or when he invited a vine from a climbing rose to come in and visit him.

As Sandry circled beneath Briar, working now on the dress' hem, the tendril tickled his face and hand. She did not see the tiny thorns that picked at his skin, and his face brightening as Briar decided to seize the opportunity for revenge and relief from his current task.

Under his direction, the rose vine reached towards the distracted Sandry's backside. When the thorns pricked her, she yelped and jumped up.

"Briar Moss! You'll be sorry!" she said, unfastening her dress from her brother. Carefully, he hopped out of her dress, wearing only hid own breeches. He started to pull his shirt back over his head, and Sandry beckoned to the cloth, so that it slowly unwove itself.

"Come on, Duchess, it was only a bit of fun!" Sandry carefully laid her dress across a table.

"I'll show you fun!" she cried, taking off after her brother. They passed Rosethorn and Lark, Daja and Frostpine, and Tris and Niko, all coming in for the evening meal. Sandry stopped and joined them, a self-satisfied look on her face. As Briar kept running, out the door, past the gate, and down the road, the weave in his breeches gradually came undone, the strings slowly inching their way back to Discipline Cottage, and Sandry.

_That'll teach him to mess with me_, Sandry told her sisters over dinner.


	44. Thom of Pirate's Swoop

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thom of Pirate's Swoop**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thom sat on the edge of a cliff with his feet dangling before him. From his perch, he could see the natives below, working in the fields and fishing with spears in the riverbank. Pushing his spectacles up on his nose, he began to make notes of this their activity in a notebook. It was the second one he had written in since his departure from Tortall, and it was nearly full.

Thom had dreamed that he would find ancient civilizations on the other side of the world, but dreams and reality are two very different things.

He was fascinated by these people, the Akikuwa. The women worked as hard as the men, but at different tasks. Their work complemented that of the men, so that all the chores were completed with maximum efficiency. Thom's mother would be pleased.

"What are you looking at?" a playful voice asked in the Akikuwa language. Thom nearly fell off the cliff as he jumped with surprise. He recovered quickly and smiled up at the young woman.

"Karanya, I didn't hear you come up," he said in the same tongue, as she plunked herself down beside him. She smiled, looking over the valley. Wisps of her hair caught in the breeze and flowed across her face.

"How would I catch a deer if it heard me before it saw me?" Thom followed her eyes to see a group of women stretching a hide across and large round frame.

"What are they doing?" he asked, sketching the frame in his notebook.

"They are cleaning the bear pelt to make a new cape for the _Kumadir_," she said, using a word he did not know.

"_Kumadir_?" Thom repeated, guessing at the word's spelling.

"The warrior who brought down the bear will be very honored. _Kumadir_." Karanya looked away, towards the river and a waterfall.

"What will his reward be?" Thom asked, glancing at her above his spectacles.

"Me," she said quietly. Thom squeezed her hand, distracting them both from this truth with another question.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

I wrote this drabble as a preview of a full length story I wish to write, about Thom and Prince Liam adventuring on the other side of the world. Karanya is one of the characters I made up for this land.

If you're interesting in reading more of this, let me know. I just decided that I had to finish up at least 2 other stories before I start another.

Thanks for any input, and for all the great reviews!

-Lela


End file.
